gtafandomcom-20200222-history
OCCL
OCCL is a section in the IPL file that helps make the game run smoother in certain parts of the map. The occlusions are created using invisible boxes. These boxes disable models that are behind the boxes from rendering. This feature is not really effective and Rockstar did not use this feature efficiently. There are not much improvements on occlusions in San Andreas compared to Vice City. Deleting all entries in the occlu section does not have any major effects on the game. Location Occlusions are controlled by the occl section of the IPL files. Rockstar created the occlusions through the occlu.ipl in Vice City and the occlu.ipl, occluint.ipl, occluLA.ipl, occlusf.ipl, and the occluveg.ipl in San Andreas. You can open these files using Microsoft Notepad. You do not need to use these files to create your own occlusions as long as the entry is in a defined IPL file. Format mid x, mid y, bottom height z, width x, width y, height from bottom height to top, rotation Viewing It Vice City's occlusions can only be viewed through KEd. KEd sees occlusion boxes as green, transparent boxes with a small triangular hole in the 3D View. KEd does not support editing the occlusions through the program so you have to create the boxes yourself. For San Andreas you can use 's script pack that contains an small tool to import and export the occlusion section of the IPL Creating It The following way to make occlusion boxes is practiced by . First find a building that you want to make occlusion boxes and align it to the X- and Y-axis. Get the coordinates of the lower left corner of the building and the upper right corner of the building. The coordinates for the lower left and upper right corner of the building can be inputted as X1, Y1, and Z1, and X2, Y1, and Z2, respectively, into the occlusion tool. If you are not bothered to get the lower Z coordinate of the box, you can input any number that is lower than the foundation of your building. Making the boxes with angles is pretty tough to do and probably needs some trial and error to fit it into the building. Using 's script you need only to create a box, press the Export button on the script and paste the line from the MAXScript listener to the IPL section. Problems If you delete the buildings in Vice City or San Andreas without deleting the occlusions, you would see pop ups behind the occlusions. These occlusions had created problems for a few modifications, most notably in the Liberty City modification. In the Liberty City mod, the team experienced unexpected pop ups caused by the occlusion boxes. These boxes are loading and unloading the models behind boxes where Vice City's buildings used to be at. Someone realized that the occlu.ipl was the problem and deleted every line in that file. The pop ups disappeared. Tools & Scripts * KEd – by Category:Map Formats Category:GTA Vice City Category:Modifications